Snapped
by TheClassof1832
Summary: "Oh great. He's snapped." Leo muttered. My version of what I think will happen at the end of HoO. One-shot! Review!


The demigods were in the heat of battle against the giants; each one of them fighting a different giant or creature.

Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were fighting back-to-back, looking like your average action heroes. Jason stabbed a Empousa, guarding Percy's right as Jackson challenged a Telkhine.

"Nice one," Percy said. Jason nodded curtly and went back to fighting.

The demigods appeared to be winning, and no one had been severely injured.

Until a blood-curtling scream filled the air.

All the demigods stopped what they were doing to look at the blonde figure crumpled on the ground, holding her stomach. Leo set a border of grass around them on fire, keeping any monsters away.

"Annabeth. . ." Percy choked, picking up the girl and holding her in his arms. She smiled weakly up at him, her hands covered in blood.

"Hiya, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled.

"Please don't die. Annabeth, I won't be able to live without you."

"Y-Yes you ca-" Annabeth coughed and stared up at her boyfriend as her lips became covered in a crimson red.

Piper was crying into Jason's shoulder, while Frank and Hazel tried not to bawl (like Leo was doing). Annabeth weakly reached for Percy's hand, and he grasped hers.

"Please, Wise Girl. . . You won't live me now, not after all this," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"Percy?" Annabeth croaked. Tears were spilling down Percy's cheeks.

"Yes?"

"I'll always l-love you."

And with that, Annabeth Chase took her last breath.

Percy held her lifeless body tightly, not caring that her blood was now on his hands and shirt. His Wise Girl. . . Gone. . .

"Why?" He sobbed. "WHY? SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!"

"It could've been any of us, Perce," Hazel pointed out. Percy shook his head.

"It shouldn't have been her. Why not me? Huh? WHY NOT ME! I'd rather be dead than see her d-dead."

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

Percy stormed toward the sea, Jason trailing him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Oh great. He's snapped." Leo muttered.

And it was true. In a way, Percy's life had been snapped in two, and the remaining half wasn't strong enough to go on with the other. When he reached the coast, the familiar tugging in his gut began, maybe even ten times stronger than when he'd been at Mt. St. Helen's.

"Percy, calm-"

But just as Jason spoke, a huge hurricane blew through the field, sucking up monsters and giants, even Gaea herself, but leaving the demigods alone. Percy's knees buckled underneath him, but he regained his strength and walked back to the group.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this," Hazel began. "Considering your emotional state at the moment, but. . . There's a way to get Annabeth back." Percy's face lit up. "But it's dangerous and no one's ever attempted it."

"Tell me."

"Well, there's a special place in the Underworld for people who die because of or for their loved ones," Hazel took a deep breath. "And more likely than not, that's where Annabeth is. But my father will force you to save her in some way, to prove your love for her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Percy asked. "Let's go!"

When the small band of demigods (minus Piper, who was making Annabeth "pretty" for when her spirit returns to her body) arrived at the old enterance to the Underworld, they all went on Charon's boat and navigated their way through with the help of Hazel, who found the place where Annabeth should be in no time at all.

Sure enough, under a black tree studded with deep, gleaming emeralds sat a familiar blonde heroine with her nose stuck in a book.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out, running to her.

But just as the son of Poseidon was within reaching distance to Annabeth, Hades appeared and took her away.

Percy followed them through the Underworld until Hades stopped at a pit filled with silvery souls all swirling around in a never-ending vortex. Without any hesitations, Hades pushed Annabeth in and she kept he eyes locked with Percy's as she plummeted.

"Jump, little hero, jump." Hades taunted. "If you get her, you can have her. . ."

And Percy dove in.

". . . If you even survive."

As Percy swam, he felt as if his life was being drained from him. It was as if every inch added a year to him and he grew older and weaker, closer and nearer to death. But just as he felt his own demise coming, his hand clasped a very familiar one. He swam toward the surface, slowly regaining his strength.

"I can't believe it!" Hades exclaimed as Percy climbed out. "You must be kidding me."

But Hades understood why Percy had survived when he noticed the unearthly, almost heavenly, glow coming off of the boy.

Percy, just relieved that Hades kept his word, returned to his friends. When he arrived, he noticed that everyone was dressed in ancient clothing. Jason was donning a toga like the ones worn by the senators of Ancient Rome, Piper and Hazel both had on women's chitons, and Leo and Frank had on full armor. Percy himself was dressed like Achilles, or Hector of Troy. And each demigod had the same unearthly glow about them, but Jason was the only one who shone as bright as Percy.

"You did it!" Piper and Hazel cheered (all of the others who'd gone to the Underworld with Percy hadn't stayed). The two girls moved out of the way to reveal Annabeth, who was dressed like Piper, but had a small crown of flowers on her head.

Percy gently put Annabeth's spirit over her own body and watched as the mere shadow of his beloved girlfriend once again became a part of her. Color returned to her cheeks and Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was. . . Percy.

The two embraced and didn't even notice as the Olympians appeared.

"Demigods," Zeus boomed. "You all have been given the gift of immortality for your bravery and valor throughout the battle against the giants. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson shall join us as the thirteenth and fourteenth Olympians."

Athena stepped forward to announce everyone's titles. "Perseus Jackson shall be the god of Heroes and patron god of Camp Half-Blood. Jason Grace will be the god of Leadership and protector of New Rome and its legion. Annabeth Chase shall be the goddess of Architecture. Frank Zhang is the god of transformation. Leo Valdez is the god and protector of laborers. Piper McLean is the goddess of TRUE love. And Hazel Levesque will be an Earth goddess, focusing on gemstones."

"And Jason Grace and Piper McLean, along with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will be wed tomorrow!" Aphrodite squealed.

As the Olympians, minus Percy and Jason, left, the sun began to set. Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist.

"So Wise Girl, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Anything, as long as I have an eternity with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is my first one-shot, so please enjoy! It's a little OC, but I think it turned out quite good!<strong>

**Review!**

**~The0therAthenagirl**


End file.
